Red And Blue
by Grave Walkers
Summary: Finn is 18 years old. His brother Jake said he needed to find a loved one and fast. The only problem is that the human boy likes one girl. And that girl isn't a princess. She's a queen, with red eyes. He loves the rarity of the color. And the way they clash with his heroic blue eyes.


**Another One Shot, following my new story plan. So, this is my next story, based off of a pairing that I love, and the female in this pairing I like better than FP.**

 _ **Finn/Marceline**_

 **Now I haven't watched** _ **all of**_ **Season 6 onwards, so I'm going off what I know. Also, I hope that you all know that not all of my one shots are going to be related to Adventure Time. Let's get started.**

 **DDddDD means time/setting shift, in case you don't know.**

Finn was doing what everyone did on their 18th birthday. They explored, and they killed monsters while doing so. Well, maybe that last part is arguable, but that's what Finn loved to do. He knew that tomorrow was a new day in this world he lived in, and eighteen was the official "Adult Age," as everyone said. Apparently before the Mushroom War it was when everyone was released from their parents custody and could do what they want, if it fell in line with the law. However, Finn was nervous that he would have less time to adventure by himself or with Jake. Everyone said that he would still be able to be a hero, and save Ooo if necessary, but Finn knew that they were just trying to make him feel better. He knew that, although he's 18 today, tomorrow would be his first day of being an Adult. He knew that Jake would be pressuring him to actually find someone to settle down with, and live a full life. However, Finn knew that his chances were really low. Sure, he's gotten over his previous infatuations, as in Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, but he himself didn't like anyone. Well, there was someone, but he knew that she would never like him back.

"Yo Finn. Stop standing there and help me fight off this Pixie! It's the last one before we move on to the final room in this dungeon. Then we can get out of here and head to my place for a dose of movies. Don't be so lame on your 18th birthday." The Vampire Queen yelled from across the room.

"Sorry Marceline. I'm just not really in the mood. It's not that I don't enjoy dungeon crawling, but I'm not really up for it." The young human boy replied.

"Not up for Adventure? Who are you and what have you done with Finn Mertens?"

"Oh I killed him. He died at 12:00 last night when he turned 18. I took his place." Finn said silently, although having a slight smile on his face.

"Is this about being 18 again? Come on we've been over this. You are still Finn the Human. Nothing will change after today. Only the fact that you have another complete year under your belt. Trust me when I say that 1 year doesn't mean anything." The 1003 year old said as she killed the last Pixie, without the human's help. She then floated over to Finn, who began to speak.

"Easy for you to say. Sadly, I'm not going to live as long, which means that one year is a lot more to me than it is to you. However, thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"Finn, you know we all still think of you as a friend right? You are older, sure, but we will all be here tomorrow, and so will you. You are helpful when we need it, and when we don't you still are fine with hanging out with us. We'll always be there for you. At least I will, I don't die easily." She laughed at that, although she seemed a little down about that. Finn seemed to brighten up though.

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm Finn the Human! No one can tell me that I'm supposed to be growing up! This isn't the world before the Mushroom War! This is Ooo!" Finn said so enthusiastically that Marceline laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your attitude changed in an instant. So, want to finish this last room?"

"Heck Yeah! Let's do this!" Then the pair ran (flew) to next room, eager to kill whatever beast that was in there.

 **DDddDD**

"Woo! That was awesome! And to top it off, we got an Electric Guitar! Now I can learn how to play it and jam with you even better!" Finn yelled as they exited the cave.

"True. But who knows Hero, you might get more than you ask for." Marceline snickered.

"Sure Marcy. You're lucky I like hanging out with a radical dame like you."

"Hey! You're lucky I let you hang out with me! I could be a loner if I want!"

"Yeah yeah. But you like me too much."

"Define like." Marceline sarcastically remarked.

"Like: Verb, find agreeable, enjoyable, or satisfactory. Example: Marceline likes her bass very much." Finn said as if he had a dictionary in his hands.

"Wow word nerd, you really know our language. You should become an English Teacher."

"That's not really my ideal job. I don't like books, nor do I like speaking correctly. I just know what words mean what."

"Oh that's right you're a Hero. You like adventure, games, and girls."

"Yeah.." Finn replied, and Marceline knew something was up.

"Hey Finn, you alright?" She asked the boy.

"Yeah, it's just Jake keeps pressuring me to find a girl to settle down with. I just don't really like anyone at the moment, but the one girl I am crushing on isn't into relationships and if I asked her she'd say no." ' _Or she'd laugh, but Marceline would guess who it was if I said that._ ' Finn thought to himself.

"Ah. I see. Well you never know until you ask. You're the Hero of Ooo. I know that almost every single female in the land will date you."

"She wouldn't. I'm positive. I've already had enough issues with age."

"Going for the older ones huh? Well there's a bunch of princesses who are older than you."

"Yeah. Hey we're at your house. What movie should we watch?" Finn asked, attempting to leave the topic.

"Nothing. You, young one, are going to tell me who you like. Or give me a hint and I'll try to guess." Marceline once again tried picking at the boy. Finn started to get sweaty, for the person he liked was a very big secret, even to Jake.

"If I don't want to tell you… what would you do?"

"I'd make you a vampire, then you'd have to tell me eventually. So you might as well tell now."

"I don't really want to say her name." Marceline frowned.  
"Really Finn? Do you not trust me? I thought… You know what I don't even care. Here I was thinking I finally found someone I could trust after 997 years. Apparently not." Finn could see the Vampire's anger through her red eyes. He had to think of something… fast.

"Marceline, I do trust you. It's just… I mean.." The boy stuttered more than he ever has in front of Marceline.

"You mean what Finn the Human Boy? Get out of my house!" Marceline yelled.

"I… okay. Just contact me whenever you want. I'm always open for talking when you need it." With that Finn left the house. Marceline instantly felt devastated. She didn't know what she just did.

Truth be told, Marceline was fond of the last Human, and she actually has had a crush on him for a while. But, she knew that he would never feel the same way about her. She was _way_ older than him, she always was mean to him, although She'd argue it for tricking him. She always messed with his head, and yet she still liked the boy. She wanted to have someone who could understand her, and Finn seemed to be the only one who could do that. ' _Of course as the idiot you are though, you just kicked the boy you like out of you house because you wanted to know who he liked. Good Job.'_ Marceline thought to herself. Then She knew what she had to do. She flew out of her house and towards the boy and brother's house, where she knew she would find him.

 **DDddDD**

Finn didn't go home when he left Marceline's. He went to the Ice Kingdom. He wanted to be away from everyone, so he went to the Frozen land to think. He forgot that the King of Ice could sense when someone entered the Kingdom.

"Yo Finn! My Turbo Bro! What are you doing in my kingdom?" Ice King asked, oblivious to Finn's mood.

"Nothing. Just dealing with girl problems. I like a girl but I won't tell her, and she thinks I don't trust her."

"I always tell the girl I like them. They don't often like me back, but at least I know that. Then I try kidnapping them and you always kick my buns for stealing them."

"Oh.. You're right Ice King! I never thought I'd say that, but thank you! I must go tell her! Later!" The Human boy sprinted back to the little cottage where he knew to find Marceline, the only one for him.

 **DDddDD**

Marceline was at Finn's house. She pounded on the door, wanting Finn to answer. Instead Jake opened the door.

"Oh hey Marceline. What's up?" Said Jake, not having his fear of the particular vampire anymore.

"Where's Finn?" She asked in a rush.

"He's not here. Wasn't he at your house? Wait.. you like him don't you! That's why you want to see him! To go to Tier 15!"

"No! Not until at least 3 years down the line! No I yelled at him and-" She was cut off by the Magic Dog.

"Thought he'd be here. Yeah I've heard it before. He hasn't returned yet, but if he does I'll send him your way. I think he likes you. He's always smiling when he talks about you, he's in a better mood when he hangs out with you, too." Those words made the Vampire blush. "You do like him. I can tell. You should tell him."

"That's what I was going to do, then he wasn't here. If you do see him though, will you tell him to come over?"

"I already said I would. So yes, I will."

"Thanks Jake."

"You're welcome." Marceline flew back to her house, not knowing when she'd see Finn again.

 **DDddDD**

Finn got to Marceline's cave in two minutes flat. He thought that Marceline would be fine with him barging in, but not in her angered state. So he knocked on the door. A minute went by, so he knocked again. Still no answer. ' _Maybe she went to bed._ ' He thought to himself. So he wrote her a letter, saying all that was on his mind, made a paper airplane and threw it into her window, then left for his house.

 **DDddDD**

Marceline was floating up to her room when she found a letter on her bed. She went to grab it, opened it, and noticed the Human boy's handwriting.

 _Dear Marcy,_

 _It's me, Finn. I know we got in a big fight earlier, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to tell you who I liked because.. Well I liked you. Now before you tear this paper to shreds, please hear me out._

 _Now I know you probably don't return these feelings, in fact I doubt it. But I do know what I like about you. I like you in general. I like your eye color, it's different than the rest of the world's. I did some research, Pre Mushroom War red was a very rare color. Also, it was more white than red. Yours are purely red. I think that's Mathematical. You are pretty relaxed when it comes to most situations, but that's awesome! It's like you know what to do and when to do it, just by not overreacting._

 _I know this may sound weird, the fact that me, a 18 year old boy likes a radical dame like you. To that I'd say yes, yes it is. You've been there for a long time and I know that you might have not even gotten this far, but thank you if you have._

 _Love,_

 _Finn the Human_

Marceline was at tears when she finished the letter. Finn really thought this way about her? She couldn't help but crying, because she thought that nobody would ever come to liking her, the Vampire Queen, but Finn did. The letter he wrote was so touching that she wished she could see him now. She knew she had to wait for the boy to get there though, so there is no going back and forth between places to find him. So she decided to sing a song, one she wrote for Finn.

 **DDddDD**

Finn arrived at his house shortly after leaving Marceline's house. He opened the door to be instantly pounced on by Jake.

"You have to go see Marceline now!" Jake yelled.

"I was just there! You telling me I have to go back?" Finn complained.

"Yes! She's waiting for you there. She has something super important to tell you! Plus you should confess your feelings for her as well!" Jake told the boy.

"I-I don't l-like anyone!"

"Liar. You like Marceline. I can tell."

"Ugh. Alright you're right. Can you take me there?"  
"Yeah sure. Let's go!" Jake got outside, grew in size, and waited for Finn. The human climbed on, and they were off. While on their way, Jake decided to bring up conversation.

"Hey bro, how long have you liked her?"

"A year or two. Why?"

"Just asking. What do you like about her."

"Everything."

"Well you must like her a lot then. Well we're here. I'm going to go. See ya later Finny-boy." Jake said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. Later my dude." Jake bounded off in the other direction, while Finn went to the front door. He was about to talk, but then he heard the vampire singing.

 _Boy, why do you do this to me?_

 _You make me think about you constantly._

 _When I'm think of you my night turns lighter._

 _When I'm alone with you my smile grows wider._

 _The day I met you has stayed in my head._

 _They said I should just forget you and stay away instead._

 _Your goodness has corrupted me_

 _I'm not as evil as I used to be._

 _I think about you daily._

 _I dream about you nightly._

 _Boy, why do you do this to me?_

 _You make me think about you constantly._

 _When I'm alone with you my night turns lighter._

 _When I'm think of you my smile grows wider._

 _And I think I'm in love with you._

Marceline started crying again. She didn't know what to do. She liked Finn. He liked her back. Something told her that it was wrong. But her heart said do what she wants. Thankfully Finn pulled her from her thoughts by knocking on the door. The Vampire answered, but was surprised by the action the boy did.

He kissed her.

She kissed back.

They broke apart pretty quickly, and both of them stared into the other's eyes. Blue staring into Red. Good staring into Evil. And Love radiating from both of them.

"I love you Marceline." The Blue eyed boy said.

"I love you too Finn." The Red eyed girl returned.

 **And Cut! That's 2490 words of romance for you all! (Excluding Author's Notes) I love this pairing with a passion! I don't know why, but it just is awesome! Also, I wrote the mini-song above myself. I actually suck at writing songs and poems, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyways, review to tell me what you think!**

 _ **This Tale is Complete. The Story is done. It's plot is closed. The souls which have told this story to the Grave Walker are now at rest. And now I, the man which bestows the name of the Grave Walker, can to return to my grave. See you in the next story. Peace.**_


End file.
